The Forgotten Prophecy : 1 Hollyleaf's Journey
by Allurance
Summary: A different version of what happened to Hollyleaf. She travels across the lake and back to the forest, and then beyond the forest, she finds some mountains (no, not the same as the tribe of rushing water) and she finds three Clans that also follow StarClan and the Warrior Code. The three Clans have been in war for moons, and it's up to Hollyleaf to bring them back to peace.
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Prophecy

Book #1: Hollyleaf's Journey

Prologue

The full moon shone bright above, reflecting on a big lake. Starlight shimmered from two cats that stood on the shore, gazing questioningly at the skies. A tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes approached the two starlit cats, her eyes full of concern and confusion. One of the cats by the shore suddenly turned around, mewing in clear words:

"A black warrior will come, and save the Clans from destruction ahead. But beware, dark forces await."

Fury suddenly sparkled from the tortoiseshell's eyes, her pelt bristling, her claws slid out. "There are moons we've been waiting for this black warrior!" she hissed through gritted teeth "The leaders before me knew about this old prophecy, but where this black warrior is? Whoever it is, it didn't come, and it won't!" she spat.

"Brackenstar," another cat stepped down from the skies, a dark gray tom, mottled with silver spots. "We know that this prophecy is old, and that it hasn't been fulfilled." The tom mewed calmly, blue eyes staring directly at the tortoiseshell. "But the fight between the Clans is getting worse than it was, and the warrior will soon come."  
"Really, Ashstar?" Brackenstar mewed with annoyance. "Even you have lost hope! It already was worse when you were leader. SunClan can't go on with this! There needs to be another way!"

"You know there isn't," Ashstar mewed, knowing that what Brackenstar said was true. "Wait and you'll see. It's not much long now."

Without warning, the dark gray tom vanished. The other two cats were still there, staring at Brackenstar. One of them had a long, pure white pelt and bright green eyes. The other was a golden tabby with blue eyes. "Have faith on StarClan, Brackenstar. When have we failed you?" the white she-cat mewed.  
"When you let this fight happen," the tortoiseshell retorted.

"You know that Snowcloud is right, Brackenstar. StarClan has never failed you and your Clan, have faith. The black warrior _will_ come."

With these last words, both starlit cats vanished, leaving the tortoiseshell alone beside the lake shore. "No! Wait! Lionclaw, Snowcloud, wait!" she yowled, but no one could hear her. The cats were gone, and she was alone.

"Black warrior," she whispered to herself "I hope you do come. The Clans are in the edge of destruction."


	2. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Prophecy

Book #1: Hollyleaf's Journey

Chapter 1

As the tunnel crumbled down behind her, mud filled the only passage back to the Clans. Green eyes shimmering with sudden regret, Hollyleaf turned around and trekked through the damp tunnel. The soil was watery; the river might have just retreated. She let out a long sigh. What if the river caught her in here? Surely she would have no chance of surviving. The walls were oozing water, and the pawprints she left were already pools. As she advanced, she could hear the strong roar of the flowing underground river. She perked her ears. _I can't stay here much longer_. She thought. She quickened her pace, breaking into a desperate trot. Everywhere she looked she only saw mud and water. Suddenly feeling trapped, she wondered if it was best to try digging back to the surface. _No. I must be in ShadowClan territory by now; they won't be happy to see me. _Suddenly, a shot of mud hit her face. A small hole had opened in a wall, and water flowed out of it. Hollyleaf froze. What if it filled the tunnels before she escaped? Without thinking, she advanced forwards, trotting desperately towards the unknown.

As she went on, a jolt of light hit her from above. She ceiling was falling? She looked up. There was a small gap above. She lifted her paws, and started digging around it. Mud covered her fur as it fell off. Once the gap was big enough for her head, she tucked her head upwards, and scanned the land. _This doesn't seem like ShadowClan's territory_. She thought, realizing that the pine forest was about three fox-lengths away. She groped for a strong grip on the surface, and hauled herself up.

Shaking off the fur from her pelt, she could take a better look at where she was. A river flowed nearby, and a small hill was positioned infront of her. At her left, there was a narrow earth path. She climbed the hill and glanced over what was beyond it. _Maybe this leads to the old Forest?_ She pondered about it for some time, and then decided to follow the narrow path. _If it does lead to the old forest, I'd better not go that way_. Breaking into a trot, she followed the earth path confidently. At least, now she wasn't trapped inside those horrible damp tunnels. Perking her ears, she could hear the sound of prey scuffling around leaves. Her belly rumbled; she didn't realize she was so hungry. Dropping to a crouch, she tasted the air. The scent of squirrel caught in her senses. She stalked the scent, snaking around the undergrowth. She spotted a plump squirrel nibbling on a nut. She charged her hind legs, and pounced, landing squarely on the squirrel. Her claws dug at its sides, making sure it wouldn't escape, and finished it off with a quick nip on its back. Lying down, she gulped down the fresh-kill with quick bites. She didn't want to be spotted here. When she finished, she licked her whiskers and walked forwards. As she went on, the narrow earth path was turning into a vast stretch of lust, green grass. The weird white animals she'd see on her visit to the Tribe of Rushing Water, the sheep, were clustered together, nibbling on the grass. Ears perked for any trace of dog, she gazed around quickly before continuing on. She pelted past the sheep, and she found herself in the middle of the clearing already. The faster she went, the faster she could find something. Or someone. Halting by the end of the green clearing, dense woodland stretched forward. A wave of homesickness struck her, so strong she could barely stand on her paws. Shaking the thought of ThunderClan away, she entered into the forest.

It was starting to feel more like home, but it wasn't a good thing for her. Hollyleaf couldn't stop thinking about Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Not even Cinderheart, who was her best friend. _But I can't go back. I broke the warrior code._ She winced at the thought. The warrior code was everything she had lived by, the reason she trained to be a warrior. Now what was worth being one, if she has broken the code? She stopped. She couldn't bring herself to walk anymore; she felt empty.

Suddenly, brown pelt flashed by her, bowling her off her paws. She stumbled, tripping on a rock and falling on her back. A light brown tom with black ears pinned her down with one paw on her exposed belly.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my territory?"


	3. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Prophecy

Book #1: Hollyleaf's Journey

Chapter 2

Hollyleaf tried to struggle from her aggressor's grip, but she had no success on it. The brown tom was bigger and stronger than her.

"I… I…" she stammered, trying to find the right words to express that she was only passing by. The brown tom relaxed his muscles, and released Hollyleaf.

"Fine, fine. Just tell me who you are." He mewed, his piercing amber eyes glaring directly at Hollyleaf. She didn't flinch, and stared back at him. "I'm Hollyleaf." She said.

"Hollyleaf, eh? Funny name for a cat." He mewed. "My name's Eagle." He dipped his head. "So, what are you doing around these parts? Never seen a cat like ye before." He mewed, leaning closer to sniff Hollyleaf. She backed away, and answered.

"I'm from the lake." She said, pointing with her tail tip towards the green fields. "The lake is beyond those fields."

"I didn't know there were cats livin' by the lake!" Eagle sounded surprise. "How do they eat?"

"How do YOU eat?" she shot back at him. Surely this loner would know the basics of hunting?

"I beg food for the Upwalkers." He said. "You know, those furless weird creatures."

"I know them. I call those Twolegs." Hollyleaf explained. She expected that this cat would have a twoleg to take care of him. He didn't sound like a kittypet though.

"Oh, cool. But hey, you haven't told me what you're doing in my territory yet!" he reminded her.

"Oh, I'm just passing by…" she trailed away, remembering the reason she was here.

"Do you know where are you heading to?"

"Not really."

"I can help you, then!" he sounded excited. "Beyond here there is a forest. Well not a forest anymore, the Upwalkers destroyed it and now they've made a lot of nests. I heard that cats also lived there. I wonder what happened to them."

"That must be the old forest!" Hollyleaf squeaked. She always wanted to know it; but now, it was probably just a vast stretch of twoleg nests. "That's where the cats living by the lake came from!"

"Oh, really? Do you know that place?"

"No, I was born in the forest." She admitted "But I have always wanted to know it!"

"I'll take you there, then." He mewed "Do you know how to fight?"

Without answering, Hollyleaf leaped, landing on Eagle's back. Her weight made him fall off his paws, and she pinned him down.

"Ok, it was a stupid question." He sniffed "Now let me go!"

She lifted her paw, and Eagle crawled out. "Alright, let's move! I know the best route to it." He mewed, and darted into the forest.


End file.
